TT Trouble
by Tinyterror
Summary: just what would it be like if a NEW member joined th organization. see what trouble Xabrina gets up to!
1. Meeting New Friends and Enemy s

TT Trouble

: I decided to rip apart the old TT Trouble and do some SERIOUS editing. I relies that the old version sucked awhile ago, and would've fixed in sooner, but I only just got my laptop back.

Tell me if I got the Spanish right or wrong. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, square enix™

Note: Blah, blah, blah means a silent conversation with the increasingly annoying Voice

First darkness then pain. I can't see anything. Pictures flash through my head too quickly to make any since of them. When my vision clears I'm lying on the grass in front of a white mansion. 'Blanco casa', a Voice corrects me. I start to look around to see if there's anyone who hostile automatically. Wait why am I looking for anyone who's hostile? I'm not in any danger, am I? A black hole appears beside me. 'Estar fuera de si', The Voice corrects me again, **'**you didn't learn Spanish for nothing!' 'What's Spanish,' I questioned it as I backed away from the hole and steeled myself to get ready to rip someone's head off. A tall figure in a black cloak stepped out of the black hole. I see cold golden eyes staring at me, as though I was some kind of delishish bone with plump meat hanging off it, and he was a starving dog. The Voice didn't have to chime in to tell me something I could figure out myself. This person was dangerous.

He said nothing, slowly walking across the clearing where I'm standing frozen. He made a gesture with his hand and a glittering name sprang from the aid in front of me, Rabina. (You say it Ra-Bean-A). He waved his hand and the letters spin around my head too fast for me to track (I tried). He held his hand out in the universal 'stop' gesture, and the letters stopped with a letter X before them. He waved his hand and the letters floated together to form a new Name, Xabrina. 'Xabrina' I say in a whisper, liking how the name felt in my mouth. "Yes," the golden eyed man said, "the new you."I felt energy rush through my veins like I just had a pound of Pixi Stix and a 2 liter bottle of Mello Yellow 'That's more of a sugar rush,_'_ the Voice chimed annoyingly. _'_Shut up,_'_ I countered, mentally scowling. "I am Xemnas," Black coat said, "and I am the leader of Organization XIII. All of our members are beings called Nobodies. We are created when someone with true strength in their heart loses it and a Second version of them comes into being. Nobodies have no heart to feel with, only memories of what it was like to feel. Our mission is to get our hearts back. I have come here to ask you today… Will you join our ranks, and our cause?"

I pondered this for a moment. 'Why the Hell are you pondering this!' The Voice shouted. 'This hombre es loco and cannot be trusted.' 'Well, since you asked _SOOO_ nicely…' "Sorry, but I don't hang with mucachos locos" That said, I turned around and plunged into the unknown forest.

o0oOo0o

'Finally I'm out of the woods. Honestly, what hambre loco would build a mansion in the middle of the woods? And when I was wondering around in there I swear something was watching me. I even saw the branches on a tree russle. Most people would say it was the wind, but trust me, Voice, when I say it wasn't.' No answer from the Voice. Stupid Voice. I don't want it talking, it talks. When I WANT to talk to it, the stupid thing won't talk. I looked around for any sign of the man in black, and seeing if anything was familiar. Nothing was. I walked through a hole in the wall and walked over a bridge and eventually came across a small square with shops empty shops and an underground entrance.

"Hello there!" called a cheerful voice. 'Oh, so _NOW_ you wanna talk?' I sent to the Voice. 'That wasn't me, it came from behind you,' the Voice said, sounding amused. I turned around to see who was calling me and collided with a young boy about my age with piercing, warm, blue eyes, and blond spiky hair that defied the laws of gravity, leading a girl of the same age with blue eyes just like his, and black hair that obeyed the laws of gravity. And in the process of my amazing observation, got knocked back on my tailbone painfully. Owtch. 'Nice one, Xabrina,' The Voice snickered 'And don't forget that they're both wearing the same coat Xemmy guy was wearing.' 'Xemmy?' I inquired. "Ow," said blond haired wonder, repeating my earlier thoughts.

"Are you all right, Roxas?"The raven haired girl asks. Huh. So that's his name. Roxas. 'Roxy's a bit of a captain obvious, isn't he,' chimed the Voice. 'Takes one to know one,' I shot back.

"Yea, I'm fine, Xion." Roxas says while Xion helps him up. '_I'M_ obvious? Listen to HER for a bit and you'll see who the obvious one is,' said the Voice, sounding a bit annoyed. 'Who's her? Xion?' Roxas turned around. "Need some help?" he asks, holding his hand out to me.

"No thanks," I say, ignoring the hand and getting up by myself. "I don't want your help, and I don't want to join the organization. It seems more like a cult anyway. Silver head already asked, and he got my answer," I said as a group of kids walk by. The one in front looked at me weird. Like he had seen me somewhere before… On a wanted poster. 'Maybe you are. A criminal, I mean.' 'Not helping, Voice' "Now if you don't mind me," I said, walking past Roxas and Xion, "I'm off to find something to eat. Buh, bye!" I could feel them staring at my back as I walk off. 'Strange. Two people have already tried to get you to join organization XIII. Hope a third one doesn't come along, 'cuz third ones a charm as they say. Whoever they is.' Grrrrrrrr… 'And what about the earlier question I asked you? You know the one you didn't answer?' I asked in a sweet-yet-not-sweet tone. 'What question?' 

o0oOo0o

'You've been almost all over town, ya know. Been inside the subway, too, and got looked at all the subway passages.' The Voice said, showing its obvious side again. "Tell me something I don't know," I muttered. 'It was just in case I had to get away from anyone,' I thought back to Voice. 'Oh yea? Well then try this on for size, smart one, bet' cha didn't notice the man with an eye patch,' Said the Voice sounding triumphant 'He had black hair with grey streaks in it, and had at least two scars on his face. Looked like a pirate.' I replied. 'Got anything to say to THAT?' No answer. Stupid Voice is most likely sulking. Investigation of the subway done, I pick a random exit and go outside and end up at the base of a huge tower over looking some train tracks. I looked inside and got the briefest glimpse of someone with pink hair duck behind a counter inside the tower. 'Is that a WOMAN?' The Voice blurted out. 'Oh, so NOW you're talking to me?' 'You didn't answer me,' Voice said. 'In case you haven't noticed,' I replied, 'he didn't have the chest, and it's facial and body features are similar to that of a man's' 'A man with pink hair. Huh. What a surprise.' 'Did you notice that he was wearing the organization coat?' I let the Voice think that over as I spied a rock about as big as my fist lying just a few feet away. My hand twitched. Soooooooooooo tempting to pick it up and hurl it at the dude with pink hair. Instead, I looked to the heavens, hoping that the answer of how to get rid of my annoying voice was up there. Instead of an answer Roxas's head was looking down at me from the top of the tower. I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice didn't notice. 'Damm Organization,' I tell The Voice, 'their stalkers. Their all stalkers. Organization XIII is made up of stalkers. Damm them. And now I don't know where to sleep! They could of at least have given me a map! It might be only about 3 in the afternoon, but I'm so tired!' 'Calm down, Xabrina. There's a road right there. Just walk along it till you find a place to rest,' The Voice commands me. I do as He says, and walk down the road and into one of the back roads. I hear voices coming from between two buildings. There's a fence in between them that's open, but covered by a sheet. I push back the sheet that's hanging in the way and casually peak my head in. I have time to see a chubby kid sitting on a couch, and a tall athletic looking skinny kid throwing darts at a dart board before the skinny kid falls off his chair in surprise at seeing me suddenly."Who are you?" the skinny kid demands from his position on the floor, mildly annoyed about me causing him to fall off his chair.

"I'm new around here and was hopeing someone could show me around town," I ask as sweetly as I could. A mental snort from the Voice. They stare at me, dumbfounded. "Oh and the names Xabrina, by the way," I add.

"Well, Xabrina," the skinny one says, being oddly nice considering I caused him to fall off his stool a couple of second's ago. "Me n' Pence here will show you around town since you asked so nicely. Oh, and the name's Hayner, have we met before? You seam oddly familiar…"

"Nope, haven't met." I answer quickly recognizing him from my meeting with Roxas and Xion.

"Really, because I'm sure I've seen you before" 'He's onto you,' The Voice snickered.

"So are you gonna give me that tour or what," I question, changing the subject. 'Nice save,' The Voice said grudgingly.

"Sure!" Pence said, getting up from his place on the couch. "First what you stumbled upon here is Me, Hayner's, and Olette's little hideout. Olette is somewhere else right now, not sure where, though.

Hayner, not wanting to be left out, added, "Probly at the sand lot. Maybe. Guess we'll go there first since it's so close."He walks out the door.

"Not without me you don't!" Says Pence, running after Hayner.

"Last one there buys Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Yelled Hayner, breaking into a run.

"No fair," Pence yells. "You know I'm not a good runner," he says, running after Hayner.

"And I don't know where the sandlot is," I say, and, of course, no one hears me except for The Voice.

o0oOo0o

: Soooooooooooooo what do you think of the new version?  
>Sora: It sucks.<br>: Oh, you're just jealous that someone else is the main character.  
>Sora: She talks to a voice in her head, and has bad taste in nicknames!<br>Xabrina: Excuse me?  
>: I'd shut up, Sora, if I were you.<br>Hayner: Don't forget to review!  
>Sora: *is Groveling to Xabrina*<p> 


	2. We All Scream For Ice Cream

Sora: Finally, you're working on this! I thought you had forgotten about this story  
>: I was busy<br>Sora: With what?  
>: Looking for a new charger for my computer. The head came off of the last one.<br>Sora: That doesn't excuse you!  
>:I am in a bad mood right now, so don't pester me.<br>Sora: I'll pester you if I want to  
>: Xabrina?<br>Xabrina: Already on it *Attack's Sora*  
>: Riku.<br>Riku: Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway shape or form.  
>: Thank you.<br>Sora:*Is screaming while being mauled*  
>: Go easy on him, Xabrina. I need him later on.<br>Xabrina: Damm  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"HA, I'm going to win," yelled Hayner, running toward this opening between two buildings. "Looks like one of you are going to have to buy us all sea-salt ice cream!" well if the sandlot is between those two buildings then I am going to get there first, I think, putting on an extra burst of speed. I feel as though I'm flying over the ground, I quickly pass Hayner as he ducks into the ally between the two buildings by jumping over him by using an old trash can as a launching pad. As I lifted off, though, I felt the metal beneath my foot give way some. I hit the ground running and burst out of the ally and stop in the middle of the sandlot.

"Looks like I won guys. I wonder who will have to buy me ice cream," I question.

"WOAH, where did you learn to run so fast," questions Hayner.

"And do I have to buy you ice cream, Hayner? You just had some over an hour ago!" says Pence

"Of course you do, it's hot out to day, and you lost the bet."

"I always lose at racing and you know it!"

"Yes, but you're always loaded, so come on lets go and buy some ice cream."

"Who go and buy ice cream," says a light brown headed girl with pale skin (not as pale as mine) and an athletic built to her.

"Hey, Olette, how are you doing? Have you met Xabrina yet? We're thinking about letting her in our little club. What do you think?" Blurts out Hayner, before I could ask who this girl was. 'Secret club,' I think. 'Sounds like another one of organization's attempts to get at me…possibly,'

"What do you mean by 'little club'," I ask.

"Well… here there's a little club that only three people know about, and those three are also in the club. You saw the place where the club hangs out, where you met us, and we think that you would be perfect for our club. So will you join?" Hayner explained.

"Sure… just so long as if you see anyone wearing a black coat around you inform me immediately. Okay," I answered.

"You got it," replied Hayner. "Now, how about those ice cream," he asked Pence

"WHAT," yelled Pence?

"The ice cream that you have to buy us since you lost the race," replied Hayner.

"But I thought you said that I didn't have to buy you ice cream, since I bought you some a little over an hour ago," wailed Pence.

"You said that, not me."

"You DID said it, too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Will you two stop it," shouted Olette, pushing the two boys apart. "Let's just get those ice creams already."

"We'll stop arguing," Said Hayner, unfased by Olette's shouting.

"No we won't ," said Pence

"Yes we will"

"No we won't"

"Yes we wi-*"

"Boy's," shouted Olette again.

"We'll be quiet," they both said in unison.

"Good," said Olette, "It's about time, too. I doubt Xabrina could even hear herself think, Right Xabrina?'

"Hmm?" I say, thoughts elsewhere. "Oh, right…Can we go get those icecreams now?"

"Sure," said Pence, "I'll pay."

"I thought you didn't want to pay," asked Hayner.

"Well now I do. Come on before Xabrina gets bored and wanders off," Pence said, noticing my eyes starting to glaze over.

"Fine by me," I say, not wanting to stand around all day. "Let's go." We left the sandlot, not noticing a rat inspecting a dent in a trash can lid in the shape of a foot.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hayner took the lead with Pence and Olette standing together chatting and me trailing behind, looking around. We passed a place that sold cloths, and then a place that sold accessories. "Here's the ice cream place," Hayner said, standing at the top of a stair case. "It's right down here," He says, sprinting down the stairs, Olette and Pence zooming behind him. "You should get the Sea Salt Ice Cream, It's the best," He said, smiling up at me. I was starting to smile back at him when I felt a hand on my back, pushing me down the stairs. I was flying down the stairs before I had time to react, and landed in Hayner's arm's just as my whole world lit up with a blinding flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Author's note: , A cliffy! Sorry for not updating sooner, everyone! I've been busy, an then I couldn't come up with anything to type, Then my charger broke and I just got a new one now! Although I have been working on some other Fanficts at the Library, I hope to update them soon!<br>Sora: Can someone please contact me with a number in which I can call to report Animal abuse?  
>:You're not an animal, You're an animie character that isn't real.<br>Sora: I'm not real? Why wasen't I notified of this earlier? WHY, WHY, ?*Starts Screaming hastaricley and Hypervenalating. *  
>:Enough out of YOU !*Stuffs Sora in underwear drawer* Please review people! Just click da litte blue butten below, and I will be super happy, Thank You!<br>*Muffled screaming from the underwear drawer *


End file.
